As can be seen by-reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,562; 4,215,429; 4,097,838; and 4,943,953; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse electrical rodent control systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions not only are very structurally complex but also require an electrical power source to function properly.
Obviously when a rodent infestation involves large areas these patented structures are much to costly to be used effectively to discourage rodent damage over more than a small percentage of the surface area to be subjected to the repelling vibrations produced by the devices.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among farmers, gardeners, and those individuals concerned with energy conservation for a passive wind driven vibrating system that is inexpensive as well as quick and easy to install; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.